harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Malfoy's gang
Draco Malfoy's gangJ.K.Rowling Official Site - Extra Stuff was a group of Slytherins who were often the children of Death Eaters, and/or Voldemort sympathizers or Death Eaters themselves. Most of them hung around Draco Malfoy, the son of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy a self-proclaimed pure-blood Wizard. Most of the members were known pure-bloods, using their status in order to assert their dominance as wizards. Also some of the members such as Crabbe and Goyle had death eater parents as well. That may be the reason they knew each other so well, seeing as Draco made friends with them in the first couple chapters, when they arrived to Hogwarts. The gang generally used their abilities to bully and terrorize the other students at Hogwarts, especially the younger students. Draco Malfoy and his gang frequently antagonized Harry Potter and his friends, and Malfoy also used his position as prefect to bully some first years when he got the power in his fifth year. They also despised Muggle-borns and Blood traitors alike. Pansy Parkinson was the only girl in the gang. History 1991–1992 school year Draco Malfoy showed up on the Hogwarts Express in September of 1991 with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in tow. The length of their acquaintance prior to that time is unknown, but this was the start of Draco's gang while at Hogwarts. From the beginning, Draco antagonised Harry Potter. This worsened when Harry was seen in the company of Ronald Weasley (whom Draco was told by his father his family were 'blood traitors'), and later was seen with Hermione Granger (who was Muggle-born). Another instance of the gang bullying Harry and Ron, was when Harry was challenged to a duel by Draco. Which Harry went to, but they did not find Draco or the gang, instead they were almost caught by Argus Filch. Draco had tricked them in to coming out after hours so when they got caught they would be in trouble. Future members of the gang - specifically Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini - were are also sorted into Slytherin House alongside Draco. 1992–1993 school year In 1992, Draco Malfoy joined the Slytherin Quidditch team as Seeker (by buying his way through), which led to more bullying of Harry Potter and friends by his gang. Later in the year, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate two of the gang, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, to discover if Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. 1993–1994 school year In 1993, during the Gryffindor Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Draco's gang antagonized Harry Potter by pretending there was a Dementor behind him. While at lessons for Care for Magical Creatures, when Malfoy was injured by a Hippogriff, Pansy Parkinson criticized Rubeus Hagrid, who had been teaching the class. He was hit by Hermione after laughing at Hagrid, and ran away with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. 1995–1996 school year In 1995, at the beginning of the school year, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy become Slytherin Prefects. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle join the Slytherin Quidditch team as Beaters. Later, under Dolores Umbridge's control of Hogwarts, many in the gang were appointed members of the Inquisitorial Squad and given powers to dock points beyond those of Prefects. Malfoy's gang was very loyal to Umbridge. This year Malfoy was also seen in the company of Theodore Nott, a small, weedy boy who was also the son of a Death Eater. 1996–1997 school year In 1996, Harry Potter spied on Malfoy's gang on the Hogwarts Express using his invisibility cloak to see if Malfoy was a Death Eater as he suspected. It is also revealed that Pansy Parkinson has feelings for Malfoy, as his head was in her lap and she was strocking his hair. Though it is unknown if he has them for her, it is likely because of the fact that he didn't pull away when she storked his head. The gang unknowingly helps Malfoy to kill Dumbledore (they know they're helping him, but don't know what he's trying to do). Crabbe and Goyle, using Polyjuice Potion, also stood watch outside the Room of Requirement while Draco attempted to repair the Vanishing Cabinet inside. Although Theodore Nott was again seen in Draco's company, this time in Horace Slughorn's Potions class, he remains outside of the gang, probably of his own free will. 1997–1998 school year In 1997, Malfoy and his gang attended Hogwarts and were favoured for being Pure-bloods. Some of the gang were appointed by the Carrows to use the Cruciatus Curse to punish misbehaving students. Just prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson was held at wandpoint by almost the entirety of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws when she suggested turning Harry over to Voldemort. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, b,Blaise Zabani and Gregory Goyle attempted to ambush Harry Potter in the Room of Requirement. while Blaise and Draco climbed the desk while goyle fell into the fire to his death. They were both rescued by Harry, Ron, and Hermione using broomsticks. In the aftermath of the war, Draco escaped punishment by the Ministry of Magic thanks in part to Harry's testimony about his innocence in Albus Dumbledore's death and because of his mother, Narcissa Malfoy's actions in lying to the Dark Lord about Potter's death. 2017 Nineteen years after the end of the war, Draco Malfoy had married Astoria Greengrass, and was seen escorting his son, Scorpius Malfoy, onto the Hogwarts Express as the boy left for his first year at school. By then, Draco and Harry had set aside their animosity towards each other. It is unknown if Draco and/or Astoria still spoke with the rest of the gang. But it is unlikely that they did, seeing as Draco turned against the Death Eaters completely. Attitude toward Harry Potter Harry Potter was in the same year as most of Draco Malfoy's gang. Harry, being a Gryffindor, was despised by the gang of Slytherins and was the target of much of their taunts and bullying. Draco Malfoy's gang often bullied Harry Potter near upcoming Quidditch games in an attempt to make him nervous. As the years went by, however, Harry became used to the teasing and often made amusing comebacks. Members *Draco Malfoy (Leader) *Vincent Crabbe † *Gregory Goyle *Pansy Parkinson *Unidentified Slytherin boy *Blaise Zabini Behind the scenes *Theodore Nott was never a member of Malfoy's gang, although he was occasionally seen in the company of Draco and his friends. J. K. Rowling described Nott as "a clever loner who does not feel the need to join gangs, including Malfoy's." *Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle are seen in a courtyard in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Whenever Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk by, they point at them and laugh. *While Blaise is considered a member, he is only seen hanging out with them in Half-Blood Prince. Notes and references Category:Organisations Category:Bullies